


Peter Bishop is Weirdly Sentimental

by transliterate



Series: (maybe if we) think and wish and hope and pray [2]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transliterate/pseuds/transliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses at the mechanics of Peter/Lincoln pre-Olivia and post-Olivia study sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Bishop is Weirdly Sentimental

Peter and Lincoln have a routine. It’s not like they sat down one day and decided the specifics of their tandem schedule, though Peter does suspect Lincoln might have been tempted to write it down and laminate it (on more than one occasion). Lincoln’s entire life is lived through a series of purposed actions… a trait that endears Peter to him much more than he would ever audibly admit. Little things like the way he intentionally cleans his glasses every half hour or so, or the fact that he wakes up an hour earlier than he really needs to each day, just to get a morning run in. These habits are a part of Lincoln, they make up his entire being. They are habits likely founded in paranoia, concern for longevity, and the faint, admonishing tone that Mrs. Lee’s voice takes whenever Lincoln talks about Peter’s often life-endangering escapades. Lincoln once told Peter that _carpe diem_ was a cliche that enabled too many assholes to make selfish choices without weighing the consequences, which led Peter to react by laughing carelessly and stealing Lincoln’s uneaten fries. Over the years, Lincoln has developed less of an intensity for these things. But some habits remain, and Peter takes delight in his companion’s quirks. He takes more than a small sense of satisfaction in knowing that the time Lincoln spends with him is intentional. He doesn’t do it out of obligation, he does it because he chooses to. It’s nice, knowing that out of all the worthwhile things Lincoln could be doing day in and day out, he chooses Peter over it all. Every time.

\-----

Peter has never once learned the art of studying. He doesn’t really need to, what with a ridiculously high IQ and a knack for solving test patterns genetically gifted to him. Despite this universal truth, study sessions have been a constant part of his life since the start of Freshman year. There were homework dates that stretched beyond highschool back to seventh grade math, but back then it was just Lincoln and Peter... and they both tend to instinctively neglect to let Olivia know about their treehouse sleepovers and comic book club meetings.

Peter always provides snacks. Even if they meet at the Diner, he always brings reinforcements like Peanut M&Ms and the most interesting type of sour, gummy candy he can find. So far, the octopus ones are winning that battle. Lincoln is in charge of actual studying supplies, like the textbooks that Olivia can’t be bothered to keep anywhere but inside her locker at school (the same ones that Peter leaves in a stack on his bedside table, coated in a layer of collecting dust) or carefully detailed flashcards. The flashcards were introduced post-Olivia and were actually entirely her creation but after months of passive aggressive debates over the correct format they should be in, the job was relinquished to a quietly victorious Lincoln. Olivia told Peter once that she was planning an equally detailed retaliation over the flash card debacle… information which proved to both terrify and inexplicably arouse him.

Olivia’s contribution is her ability to stay on task. Peter might not need to study, but Lincoln can hardly retain enough information to pass one test much less a cumulative exam and Olivia’s grades are passable but she has an intense drive to excel at even the smallest things, which means Peter stays for moral support and to occasionally whisper his GPA to Olivia when he’s completely bored with Lincoln’s drills. Dunham is so much more competitive than he had originally pegged her for. He probably shouldn’t take advantage of this, but sometimes it’s just too easy. Her anger flashes in a routine sort of way that gives Peter a sense of reassurance. This is home. Just this. Just Olivia, shaking off insecurity and throwing a well-aimed french fry at his forehead. Just Lincoln, laughing quietly and throwing admiring glimpses in each of their directions.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just two separate "drive by" fics that I wrote in the past few weeks/months. Every time I try to write stuff concerning the HS OT3 it ends up being strangely emotional with very little ~~~~~sexy stuff going on so I apologize for that. It's probably because I am so attached to these characters and their stories.


End file.
